


have christmas with me

by Staymona55



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, pure fluff, sweet serpant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: y/n has no plans to celebrate christmas having no family to spend it with, fangs feels bad for his girlfriend comes up with a plan for a happy christmas for her.





	have christmas with me

“so what are you doing for Christmas” Toni asked everyone. sweet pea started telling you all he was spending it with his gran. jug was splitting the day in two spending the morning with the coopers and the night with his dad. Toni was with her uncle.

 

“what about you y/n? what are you doing?” she asked. you felt bad, you didn’t have any plans, or family to spend it with. after you mum died when you were 7 and father got arrested when you were 16, you lived alone in the trailer park the serpent’s looking out for you. “oh I know don’t catch up on sleep and telly, I think ill just have a quite one this year” you say trying to act like you was sad or hurt you would be alone.

fangs put his arm around you waist pulling you in for a hug, quickly changing the subject “we going the quarry after school?” he said, pulling a face for Toni to drop the Christmas talk. the rest of the day no one said the C word around you. you all finished the last day at school ready for the holidays to start.

 

****  
fangs felt bad you would be alone, so he came up with an idea going to find sweet pea. Toni was put in charge of taking you out and keeping you away from the trailer park. he knocked on Sweet peas door, Jughead opened it. Fangs looked at him confused. “if you wanna do this, before they get back we’re gonna need help” sweet pea said. As fangs walked in he saw sweet and jug had already started cleaning sweets trailer. 

“thanks for this dude” fangs said looking at sweet pea. “look its for y/n she’s one of my best friends she should have a Christmas too” he said. For the next 2 hours the 3 boys cleaned and put up a small artificial tree and some Christmas lights and a few other decorations they could gather together.

 

You and Toni had been out shopping and to pops, it was getting late and you just wanted to go home. the Christmas music and lights everyone in a festive mood made you feel depressed and lonely. “i’m going to head home” you told her. “let me finish this shake and we’ll both go” she smiled back, getting her phone to warn fangs.

 

you got back to your trailer when you phone buzzed hi baby, hope you had fun today, wanna meet me by sweet’s so I can your Christmas present.  
you smiled at his message but frowned at why he wanted to meet at sweet peas and not here or his own house. pushing it from your mind, you got your coat and a small Christmas bag with his gifts in and walked out the door.

 

you got to the trailer and saw it decorated, fangs stood next to a tree smiling at you. “what’s all this I thought pea was going out of town for the holidays?” you asked. Fangs laughed “he has so I’ve borrowed his place so we can have our own Christmas” he said hugging and kissing you. “I want you to know you never have to be alone on Christmas ever again I love you y/n” he said showering you with kisses.

 

he lead you to the couch, turning on the telly putting on a Christmas movie. “so I’m thinking tonight we can watch movies and eat cookies and drinking hot chocolate, tomorrow I have a dinner ready” he started saying. you raised your eyebrows at the idea of him cooking “oh don’t look like that my mum made it for us, and if you want after dinner we can go the wyrm and have a few drinks” he sounded so exited over his plans it was cute, he looked like kid in a toy store.  
you got you and hugged him “I cant believe you did all this for me what about your mother and brothers?” you say “I couldn’t let you be alone and I would rather spend it with the girl I love them my family, I love them too, I just love you a little more” you laughed and blushed at you boyfriends kind and cheesy words. “it all sounds perfect, I’m so lucky to have you, I love you to Fangs” you say kissing him.

for the rest of the night you both cuddles you watching movies, knowing this would be the best Christmas you had in a long time.


End file.
